Forum:(360) Best Brute
I am looking for the best Brute shotgun anyone has found. I will dupe anything I have to get it. If you have one can you post a screenshot of the item card? It would be greatly appreciated.My gamertag is mazman1521. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 22:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So i have a painful brute shotty i am not sure about stats but i still have it, what is the deal with the brute shotgun, i have seen other people ask for them as well. i will post the stats tommarrow, if you want it, it will be all yours( i don't care for shotguns) xbox GT SinsterNobody 23:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The deal with Brutes is they are highly accurate(at least for me) The one I have is relatively low quality but I can still use it like a sniper rifle. It is the only shotty I have seen that has been able to put all 7 pellets on one of Crawmerax's spots. I can shoot down Badass Rocketeers(The ones with the jetpacks) in a single clip form at least 30 to 60 feet away. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 23:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) This shows that a gun is not based by its color, but based on its performance. I have a Dahl sniper rifle that isn't a Penetrator and in one clip that holds five shots it can take out Craw spots. If only I can keep the Loyalty mods, only took two shots then. ;( Damn you Gearbox for not checking your own patch to see if it runs right to not block your own stuff and fuck you modders for ruining the loyalty class mods with your recent havoc that brought up the mod patch. Yoshi-TheOreo 7:34 July 5, 2010 I should be upgrading to gold later this week, you can have the brute as long as you are on xbox, if you have a good double anarchy with scope, or good masher with a scope, would you be willing to dupe that woudl be awsome xbox GT SinsterNobody 01:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I forgot a little tidbit of information. I'm not allowed to get on Xbox for a further 2 weeks.(Thank my grandfather for that). I also don't have any SMG's. Isn't the Masher a pistol? If so, I have very few Pistols. I'm sorry if that's a deal breaker. And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 01:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah don't worry bud the shottie is yours i will look for you online in the next couple of weeks xbox GT SinsterNobody 02:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you man, I'd like to see the stats if you can post them though.And that's all I have to say about that. Mazman1521 02:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Brute shotguns get extra damage from their title. The Assault shotguns with extra high accuracy have the Death title; the Crimson Death I found off Craw last week has nearly 82 acc because of it being a Hyperion material and a Death title. What you want out of your Brute shotgun will determine, roughly, what title and accessory you are looking for. The Angry Brute I found in the armory last month, for instance, gets a boost to rof from its prefix and accessory, giving it a 3.1 rof in addition to its 240x7 or so dmg; it's the AA-12 of Borderlands. Higher damage seems possible with prefixes like Lethal, but with lower rof. 14:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC)